


Flirting

by heartsflush



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemsonas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsflush/pseuds/heartsflush
Summary: Written for gemsona-hq on tumblr's November prompts. Characters are Charoite and Blue Amber, two of my gemsonas.





	

"You're too good for this world."

Amber blinked, looking up from the human magazine she was reading to where Charoite sat on the counter.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Charoite glanced at Amber, confused for a moment. Then a look of realization crossed her features and she repeated herself, swinging her leg over to cross the other one.

Amber frowned. “What do you mean, I’m too good for this world? Obviously, I’m not, otherwise all of our gem work would be done by now.”

Charoite sighed, hopping down from the counter. “Amber.”

“I mean, really, if anything, I’m not nearly as helpful as I could be— “

“Amber.”

“It’s really you doing all of the fighting work. I’m just sort of here— “

“ _Amber!_ ”

Charoite stood directly in front of Amber now. She looked directly into Amber’s eyes and flashed her signature smirk. “I was flirting with you, sweetie.”

With that, Charoite pressed a short kiss to Amber’s lips and returned to her perch on the counter. Amber stood still for a moment, then it clicked. Amber proceeded to frown once more.

“Well, you could have told me that.”


End file.
